


Solstice

by Cornonlecob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But I swear I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, Earth Is Pretty, F/F, Feldspar - Freeform, Gem War, Just Space Rocks Being Space Rocks, Minor Swearing, Moonstone, OC fanfic, Obsidian, Okay I know this is an OC fic, Okay so art is crap, Slightly Depressing Thoughts, Sometimes there's art too, Sunstone - Freeform, Swearing, The Kindergarten, Tourmaline - Freeform, communication errors, facets, just a heads up, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonlecob/pseuds/Cornonlecob
Summary: It started as any other mission would.Her fingers flew across the long keyboard of her ship, careful not to make the descent to hastily. She had precious cargo after all.It was absolute chaos, gems smashing into each other, weapons sparking as they collided. Certainly not a place for a gem such as herself. Certainly not a place she wished to stay long.She ended up staying longer than she would have ever prayed not to. And damnit all if it wasn't that one's fault.





	1. Division Feldspar

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this is going to be short I'm so sorry.

Solstice Chapter One  
<>  
Her fingers flew across the long keyboard of her ship, careful not to make the descent to hastily. She had precious cargo after all. Soft beeps announced that she had successfully pressed buttons, although her bright grey eyes were trained outside the viewing shield. 

It was absolute chaos, gems smashing into each other, weapons sparking as they collided. Certainly not a place for a gem such as herself. Certainly not a place she wished to stay long.

"Grey Moonstone facet 4 cut 31 approaching landing zone. Home Base prepare for arrival and arrange materials for exchange." She said into the small communications device on her board. The message had been sent and she received a positive reply. Apparently Tourmaline were occupying the stronghold near this battle- how humorous. She probably cracked a smile thinking about it. 

She, Grey Moonstone that is, was a messenger for the war. Delivering warble stones to whomever needed one for communication. It was old fashioned, but the rebels had yet to figure out they used them. The rebels hadn't even figured out they had been listening in on those conversations. 

Truly they were idiots.

It made sense on the narrow view of the situation. An army lead by a zookeeper and a servant, yes what else could there be but victory? 

Moonstone's ship descended on the mountain range where the base was hidden, having already identified where to land. She deployed the landing gear as her engine slowed to a simple hum. 

She undid the restraining device that went across her chest, dusting off her appearance modifiers. Turning sharply on her heel she scooped up the brown and gold warble stone, being careful not to hit the button on the top. 

With a simple flick of her wrist across a panel the back of the ship opened, allowing her to step outside and onto...Earth. If she had more time, and wasn't in the middle of a war, she would have spent more time admiring the view. She wasn't going to lie to her thoughts, Earth was pretty. A perfect place for a colony and yet it already looked sort of nice. 

Of course Moonstone knew those thoughts were mutinous and should never be spoken in risk of being shattered. 

A Tourmaline scurried out from behind a few rocks, green as most were. This one had a visor, hair that swooped out at her neck, and the standard screen enhancements. The primitive cylinders were lined up around the top of her arms, yellow as the diamond on her chest. The Tourmaline gave the salute, arms crossed over her chest. "Tourmaline facet 6 cut 002 reporting for the exchange of messages!" 

Grey Moonstone nodded simply, holding out the warble stone for the- she guessed this one was the leader- leader to take. The Tourmaline accepted it and ushered another one out of hiding with a jerk of her head. The new Tourmaline hoisting another warble stone across the landscape. 

Moonstone plucked it out of her small hands, tucking it under her arm. "Excuse me, Home Base, but I'd rather not stay in this...filth, any longer than absolutely possible. You understand, yes?" She asked, a raise of her dark blue eyebrow.

The leader saluted again, face screwed up in worry. "Yes of course Your Swiftness! I apologize for taking up your time!" She squawked, voice breaking at least once. 

"Address me as Grey Moonstone, excuse me." She wasn't joking when she called the place filth. She was not a warrior gem, and all her weapons were meant for solely defence. They were powerful for pushing people away, but they couldn't do much else. As she was hurrying back to her ship, she briefly winced at the thought that her weapons matched her personality. 

Huffing, she pushed the warble stone onto the floor, watching as the floor tiles lit up as they latched onto the message. Combing a hand through her thick bangs, repositioning the strands to frame her face. It didn't stay for long, but it was enough to clear the thoughts for enough time. 

Moonstone flopped down into her seat, pulling the restrainer back over her chest. A few more buttons had to be pressed, her fingers sliding over the control panel, watching idly as the ship began to hum and ascend into the sky. The landing gear retracted back into its nestled compartments, and the main engine woke up with a shudder. "Easy girl, I want to get out of here as much as you do." She whispered to the machine. 

She knew it wasn't sentient, it wasn't a gem, but she honestly couldn't care too much at the moment. 

Moonstone angled the ship up towards the atmosphere, inputting the next coordinates a few systems over. "Grey Moonstone facet 4 cut 31 reporting. Positive retrieval and switch of information. Destination Colony 71269 of the Cuirabos system." The communicator crackled in response. 

As the ship hovered in midair she began to worry. She repeated her sentence, the communicator fizzing again. 

That was not good.

"Alert, this is Grey Moonstone," she began to broadcast a distress signal, hoping for any Feldspar Division gems to be nearby. "Facet 4 cut 31, my communications link is down and I cannot continue my mission. Alerting all able gems nearby I request a mechanic. Coordinates are..." 

As she rattled off the coordinates she didn't account for the sword being thrown directly at her ship. Her peripheral vision kicked in just in time for her eyes to widen. The orange weapon plunged into her viewing shield, startling the gem inside. It vanished in a glimmer of light, but the damage was done. 

Moonstone fumbled with the restrainer, her hands working furiously to undo it. Her fingers weren't working right, her breath came out ragged and short. 

She was going to be shattered this was it this was it this was it this was i- 

Another sword sunk deep into the ship, this time securing itself into the control panel. 

Electricity crackled across the board and Moonstone all but fell out of her chair. She scrambled away from the now disappearing sword towards the message. Curling around it she could only listen as the ship lost itself to planetary gravity. She felt the ground come closer and closer. Eyes squeezing tighter and tighter.

The crash was much larger than she had expected.

Dust erupted from around her ship, pieces breaking off and falling to the rocky terrain in heaps of green and blue flame. 

Moonstone's light manifestation wavered once. Twice. It settled and she sighed in relief, looking down to find an in tact message. It allowed her to let out a shuddering sigh of relief. 

Cracks of footsteps sounded from outside. Crunching rocks and debris as the figure drew closer. 

The sound of the battle outside died away, Moonstone reaching behind her to pull out one of her weapons from her lower back. It was a simple grey fan, small blue crystals hanging off the end where the spines met. She would have pulled out both but her other hand was occupied protecting the message.

The piece of ship that was acting as a sorry shield was pushed to the side. A looming figure pressing forward until their features became clear in the dusty air. 

This gem was yellow, freckled with bronze, wild orange hair radiating out in curls. She wore the uniform of a soldier, but the diamond in the centre was gone. In her sturdy hand she wielded a bright orange sword, similar to the one that had broken her ship.

A rebel. And a warrior at that. 

Moonstone put on a scowl, securing her position over the warble stone, fan coming up to protect her chest. 

"It's a shame really," the gem sighed, weighing the sword in their hand once or twice. Her voice was sharp but filled with energy, bright and freckled with confidence just like her face. "You're kind of cute." 

That's when Moonstone placed the gem type. Eyes widening slightly as steel grey met with matching burning yellow. 

This was...

The sword raised to nestle under her chin, pushing her face up, the gem observing it quietly. 

"Damn...this is a huge shame! Eh, whatever. Long as I don' kill ya I think I could maybe figure something out." The gem mumbled, glancing up and down.

Moonstone flicked her fan and pushed the sword away, sending a small gust of wind that made the other gem's hair shift. Just the hair. It was a sobering experience, really. 

"C'mon don't just glare, lemme in on the knowledge." The gem squatted down, sword pushing back towards her neck. 

Grey Moonstone swallowed as gently as possible. "You're not of clearance to hear that." She replied quietly.

The gem frowned, although it looked more like a new gem pouting at a bad assignment. "And you're no fun. Oh well, let's take a nappy nap and ask again later." 

Moonstone tensed at the language, but wasn't fast enough to stop the sword pushing through her projection. It forced her to retreat to her dark grey gem. Clanking to the floor. 

The other gem bubbled her in a soft creamy orange, sealing her in her gem. 

She was one of her own.

That warrior who poofed her was from the Feldspar Division.

She was a Sunstone.


	2. Why

 

Solstice Chapter Two  
<>  
There it was. The bright orange sword. Up close, it looked sort of beautiful. The dreary grey light from the battlefield reflecting on the weapon so that it shimmered as a crystal. The gem who held it looked sort of beautiful too.

Probably just the grey lighting. After all this gem- this Feldspar Division gem was holding a sword to her throat.

"And you're no fun. Let's take a nappy nap and try again later."

Moonstone relived the same moment over and over inside her gem. She lost count of how many times it had replayed. It was supposed to prepare her for reformation or something. She's never been poofed before. Granted there was a close call with an Agate a while ago but she had scrapped by.

It was odd watching the same thing. She would have thought she would get bored but for some reason she just kept analyzing the situation.

_If only I'd have run._

If only, if only, if only.

She scoffed at herself, decidedly paying no attention to the echo. "It's no use analyzing the past. Get over yourself and move on." She mumbled, tugging at the bottom of her skirt. It was probably the only thing she really loved about her uniform.

At one point she remembered attempting to push out of her gem, only to get stung by a harsh orange forcefield.

"Damn it..." Moonstone hissed, shaking out her fingers as they still tingled from the shock.

"Let me out already!" She shouted, throwing herself against the view of the memory. It only shifted around in the dark grey space. "Let me go!" She cried again, jumping forward at the memory. She had even angled her shoulder to smash into it. Following procedure for emergencies.

The memory slipped away again, leaving her to toss herself onto the ground. Her hands curled into fists, pushing at the smooth ground until she was propped on her elbows.

Why hadn't anyone come to interrogate her yet? Back Home enemy gems were almost always interrogated instantly.

Why wouldn't these stupid rebels just get it over with and shatter her already!

Her grey eyes stung as she forced herself upwards, this wasn't getting her anywhere and she _hated_ it.

Besides it's not like she was of any use to their cause. She wasn't worth anything on Homeworld, being barely higher than the smart-alek Tourmalines. So why? Why were they drawing this out so long?

Were they trying to get her so desperate she'd serve a Quartz?

Without realizing, Moonstone had begun to pace around the space, tuning out the memory.

With a sharp glare over at said memory, her hand clasped at the symbol over her chest. She served the Diamonds. She served _her_ Diamond.

There is no way some silly zookeeper could ever earn her respect.

No way that a defective Pearl could instil the same fear in her heart.

No way, never, not in a millennia.

Moonstone slumped back onto the ground, leaning back on her hands she rewatched the memory with lidded eyes. This was getting extremely boring. So boring, she had begun to count the splatter of freckles across the Sunstone's cheeks.

There were 42 visible, probably more under the wild hair. Including the neck and what could be seen of her shoulders Moonstone counted 71 total.

71 was a nice number. Plenty to count when questions set in that shouldn't be there.

Oh. The bubble was gone.

Moonstone almost wanted to be annoying and not reform right away, but apparently her form was ready and her gem wasn't going to house her for any longer. The traitor.

Her mass filled light pulled into a cushion around her gemstone, her uniform snapping on as she stumbled to the ground.

Her eyes snapped up, her awkward- squat stance dropping even lower, hands shooting back to grab at her weapons. She froze at the figure leaned against rocks.

Rocks? Oh.

She was in a dark rock prison cell. The hole appearing dug into, stalactites uncommonly pushed together at the cells mouth. There weren't any loose pebbles, and the rock felt solid enough that it wouldn't be chipped at for a long while.

The figure itself was leaning casually against the stalactite bars. One foot crossed over the other, arms folded over their chest. The smirk drove Moonstone over the edge.

Her stance dropped, straightening out and levelling the hardest glare she could muster at the figure.

"Heeeyy," Sunstone greeted lazily, eyes half closed and smirk growing by the second.

Oh that little pebble muncher.

"Hey yourself." Moonstone shot back, crossing her own arms, her frown shaped pout just making her glare all that hotter.

The Sunstone shrugged, glancing over at the empty space next to them. "Hey there," her stance shifted to the empty space, "hey again." She shifted back to leaning against the bars. Smirk still frustratingly in place.

Moonstone just scoffed, rolling her eyes, her glare ended up on the left side of the cell.

"Someone's moody, are ya _that_ butt hurt about being caught?" Sunstone asked, her laugh a short burst of joyful air.

Scratch that the glare was back on the yellow gem. "I'm just disappointed I have to see you of all people again. What, you going to be my element of torture?" She asked sarcastically, her expression never even shifting from rigid and angry.

Sunstone seemed to think for a moment, going so far as to stroke her own chin. "Only if it'll get ya yappin'." She answered honestly, provided yet another shrug for Moonstone to see.

What was with the shrugging? That was probably even more annoying than her stupid face.

"Okay so listen," Sunstone started, "basically until you tell us about how Homies heard about our conversation method, you ain't goin' nowhere." She levelled the prisoner with cocky grin.

Moonstone threw her hands up in the air, the frustration of all of this was seriously starting to wear at her usually thick patience. "Like I would know." She scoffed, slightly charmed that they thought she was of high enough rank to know that. Earlier when the Sunstone had demanded 'knowledge', she figured the other had meant what the message was about.

Oh well, their loss. They captured someone worthless.

At this Sunstone's smirk dropped, her form straightening into a casual stance. Although, her hands did appear to be curling in on themselves.

"What do you mean? You're a messenger." She said, more of a demand really, but that just made Moonstone smirk to herself.

If there was one thing she knew very well about Sunstones, it's that they had an unrivalled temper.

Moon, tossed her bangs, keenly aware of how it agitated her captor. "Just because I deliver messages, that doesn't mean I get any."

Sunstone frowned harshly, flexing her hands and biting the inside of her cheek. Honestly, Moonstone had no idea what was happening in the other gems head as they began to rock on their heels. Although she thought she heard a mumbled 'what am I gonna tell Rose?'

It could have been 'wow she has a big nose' just the same but for whatever reason she had a hunch it was most likely about the rebel leader.

"You," Sunstone pointed at her, looking ready to growl or shout at something with how flushed her face had gotten. "You will stay, an' I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna be back. So. Don't move." She hissed, pacing in a small circle before pacing deeper into the cave.

"Oh yeah, I'm just going to walk right out, definitely." Moonstone muttered to herself, using her hands to make fun of the other gem.

She shoved her shoulder blades against the rocky wall. Slowly she slid down until she was a slouched form on the ground. Reaching back to her gem she pulled out her two weapons, finding comfort in just holding their weight.

Out of one cage.

She briefly glance up as more assorted warriors strolled by, laughing and slapping each other's backs. They were talking about someone new who electrocuted themselves and a some recruits during training. Apparently it was hilarious.

Moonstone sighed, her eyes finally slipping closed.

And straight into another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! Thanks to the 21 people who have viewed this so far! That's honestly more than I'd expected so thank you!  
> Anyways if anyone notices I've done something horrendously wrong please tell me. Seriously, please. Also if you have any questions you want cleared up please let me know that too!


End file.
